Don't Skip to the End
by GGrant
Summary: Lucy/Levy femmeslash: Lucy gives Levy her finished novel to read, but there's something unexpected inside.


**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N:** I looked for a LevyxLucy fanfic and didn't see any, so I decided to write a short one. Let me know what you guys think; I've been working on a completely separate story with original characters and am interested to know what you guys think of my writing.

**Summary:** Lucy confesses her feelings for Levy.

**Don't Skip to the End** (-This is the title of the story, not a command to you, the reader)

As Lucy walked into Fairy Tail, she immediately started scanning the room for Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy to sit with them while at the same time avoiding Levy's piercing brown eyes. She failed…again.

As Levy sprinted across the guild hall with her usual bright smile and her blue hair slightly bouncing behind her, Lucy stood as if in a trance thinking of what it would be like to run her fingers through her beautiful, well-read friend's hair.

"Hey Lucy!"

Levy's cheery voice snapped Lucy out of her reverie. "H-hey, Levy…what's up?" she said shakily, trying not to look suspicious about her thoughts just then.

"Just hanging out, being bored. Have you finished your novel yet? I need something good to read!"

"How do you know it'll be good? You've never read anything I've written."

"Nothing you write could be bad, Lucy!"

Lucy was taken aback by her friend's words and blushed, her cheeks slightly darker than Natsu's pink hair. She thought about this Levy's words and her own novel and let her mind wander upon the various implications of what her friend had said and after another moment decided she would take this chance. "Well, actually, I just finished it."

"Give it!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Levy's enthusiasm. "Okay, I need to summon Loke; I've been having him keep it safe for me." With a quick wave of a key and a summoning phrase, Loke stood before them both happy to see his friends, but confused as to why he had been summoned inside the guild. "Loke, I need my novel now. Levy's going to read it."

Loke looked at her, shocked that she had decided to let Levy read her book so soon after finishing it, but upon seeing the determined look in his summoner's eyes, he knew there was nothing anyone could say at this moment to dissuade her from her chosen course of action. He pulled the book out from inside his jacket, handed it to her, nodded, and disappeared without a word.

Levy quickly grabbed at the book only to have Lucy pull it away and cause her to almost fall face first into the ground but for the fact that Lucy grabbed her waist to keep her steady. Upon realizing where her arm was placed, Lucy let out a quick "Eep!" and let go of her friend causing the blue-haired beauty to plant her face into the ground at Lucy's feet. After a few wizards turned to see what had happened then back in disregard, Levy only said, "ouch…"

Lucy stared at her in disbelief of what she had just done. She quickly reached down to help Levy up, apologizing profusely. Levy accepted her assistance and apology. Levy rubbed her reddened cheek and winced slightly at the pain. "If you're really sorry, just let me read the book," she said jokingly while reaching for it again, but cautiously this time.

Lucy lifted her novel high above her head. "Only if you promise not to skip to the end."

"Okay, okay…just let me read it already!"

Lucy hesitantly lowered the book and handed it to Levy, who gave Lucy a quick fierce hug, said thanks, and ran over to the bar to start reading.

Lucy took one last look at Levy, already engrossed in her story; Mirajane asked Levy what she was reading, but she paid no attention to the waitress. Lucy let out a relieved but worried sigh as she walked over to her friends who hadn't paid much attention to her conversation with Levy and were instead all engaged in a drinking competition with Cana. Happy hiccuped and looked up at Lucy, "LUCY! WHY DON' YOU JUSH TELL LEVVVVVY YOU LO-" Before Happy could finish his sentence, Lucy had swiftly landed a kick to Happy's face sending him to the nearest wall. He stuck to it for half a second then tumbled down to the floor where he lay unconscious. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Cana paused their drinking for a moment and stared at her, then went back to their pointless competition obviously too inebriated to care.

The next two days, Levy didn't stop reading Lucy's novel. Lucy had been silent while at the guild during those days waiting for Levy to finish reading and worried the whole time about what might happen after. Shortly after Levy returned home on the second day, she reached the end of the book, took a large gulp of her juice, and sighed in satisfaction at the first good story she'd read in weeks.

After a moment, she glanced down at the book on her desk and noticed a shadow on the blank page after the final words. Upon flipping the page, Levy discovered a message written on the back of the last page and began reading aloud to herself, "Levy." "I know I'm a coward for doing this," Levy started to worry after listening to herself speak Lucy's words, "but I couldn't say this to you in person; I couldn't look you in the eyes while saying this because I'm scared." Now Levy was becoming frightened, thoughts running through her head of what Lucy might fear, the worst she could think of being Lucy leaving Fairy Tail and returning home where Levy would never see her again. "The moment I met you, I fell-in-love-with-you?" The words were stated plainly on the page, but Levy stammered out the last few words questioningly.

After a moment of staring at the page to make sure she wasn't imagining this, Levy reached into the second drawer from the top on the right side of her desk and pulled out an unsealed envelope. She carefully placed the envelope between the final page of the book and the back cover while she stared out her window in disbelief that she was going to hand over the letter to Lucy that she had written her and had held onto for so long.

After a sleepless night, Levy walked into the guild and immediately spotted Lucy sitting with her friends at a table where Natsu was quickly shoveling the back half of a roasted pig into his mouth while Happy did the same with a larger than normal fish. Levy glided over to them trying not to draw attention to herself. When she was standing behind Lucy, she held the book past the blonde's neck so she could see it and wouldn't be drawn to Levy's face. Lucy noticed an envelope sticking out of the back of the book as Levy lent in and whispered in her ear, "I told you nothing you write could be bad." Lucy took the book and blushed as she watched the bespectacled mage wander over to the bar and glance back at her for a moment with a knowing smile.

**A/N:** Ok…maybe this wasn't so short, but it seemed short in my head.


End file.
